wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes
Niniejszy tekst został zawarty w podręczniku do pierwszej z serii gier Warcraft, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Słowo wstępne :Historia i legendy o inwazji i podboju ziem Ludzi, spisane przez Garonę z Rady Cienia. :Opowieści o bitwach i zwycięstwach opowiadano od zawsze, a w przeszłości zadaniem przywódców było udokumentowanie ich przebiegu. Jednak ci wyśmienici wodzowie nie potrafili przelać swych czynów na papier. Podam przykład: ::"Thok przechodzi przez małą dziurę. Wtedy spadam, ale jest dobrze. Znajduję dużo jedzenia. Znajdujemy wioskę. Miażdżymy ich i jemy ich jedzenie. Thok znowu się zatrzymuje. Głowa boli od pisania." :Będąc potomkiem zarówno Orków, jak i Ludzi, połączyłam w sobie umiejętności i wykształcenie, które zdobyłam podczas podróży i które pozwoliły mi osiągnąć obecną pozycję. Jako głównemu pisarzowi Rady Cienia, na moje barki spadł obowiązek utrwalenia dziejów naszego podboju tego świata i ewentualnej krucjaty do kraju Ludzi. Ja, Garona, teraz pokornie prezentuję tę historię... Podbicie Orczego Świata :Nasze przeznaczenie, by podporządkować sobie te krainy, było przepowiadane przez klanowych mistyków przez setki lat. Powstając z bagien i mokradeł, Orcze hordy ruszyły w świat, by wypełnić proroctwo. Minęło wiele lat, gdy nasz wpływ rozlewał się po świecie, wywołując ból i ciemność, które szły za nami. Gdziekolwiek nasi wrogowie się nie kryli, na żyznych polach, w gęstych lasach czy kamienistych klifach spoglądających na morze, nasze armie miażdżyły wszelki żałosny opór. Ich uprawy gniły, a pola jałowiały, kiedy nie zostawialiśmy nikogo do opieki nad nimi. Dzięki tajemnym mocom Czarnoksiężników i Nekromantów nawet najpotężniejsi z naszych wrogów nie byli w stanie wytrzymać naszego ataku. Jeden po drugim nasi wrogowie padali, a my z każdym zwycięstwem stawaliśmy się silniejsi. Z czasem, niszcząc tych, którzy sprzeciwiali się naszej potędze i niewoląc niższe rasy, podbiliśmy nie tylko naturę, ale i świat zwierząt, by dotrzeć wreszcie na szczyt świata. :Wciąż pragnęliśmy więcej, a dekady ciągłych spisków między klanami doprowadziły do podzielenia się całej rasy. Niedługo powstały frakcje, każda z nich pragnęła podporządkować sobie Orcze domeny. Te spory przerodziły się w zbrojny konflikt i wreszcie w otwartą wojnę, gdy potrzeba podboju szalała w naszej krwi. Jeśli nie było krainy wrogów, którą mogliśmy opanowac, kierowaliśmy się ku ziemiom naszych braci. Mroczny Portal :Jedynym klanem, który ignorował te gry wojenne, byli Czarnoksiężnicy. Odosobnieni w swoich wieżach widzieli, jakie niebezpieczeństwo nam grozi. Chociaż Nekromanci cieszyli się, że bitwy karmią ziemię i świat podziemny rzekami krwi, Czarnoksiężnicy obawiali się, że żaden Ork nie pozostanie przy życiu. To doprowadzi do naruszenia delikatnej równowagi, która pozwalała im trzymać w szachu potęgi, więc zdecydowali się użyć swojej magii. Jeśli równowaga miała zostać utrzymana, Orcze hordy musiały się zjednoczyć w walce przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi. :W trakcie badań odkryto niewielką skazę w płótnie wymiarów. Minęło wiele lat, a Czarnoksiężnicy próbowali odkryć tajemnice tej niewielkiej wyrwy. Wykonując różne próby i testy doszli do wniosku, że ten fenomen zostanie poddany ich kontroli, może posłużyć jako portal do innego świata. Orczy Czarnoksiężnicy zaczęli eksperymenty skupione na wyrwie, stopniowo ją powiększając i stabilizując. Wreszcie byli w stanie tworzyć mały portal, w sam raz, by jeden z klanów mógł się przezeń przedostać. :Opowieści o tym, że jeden z badaczy powrócił, niemal upewniły jego kolegów, że ten zwariował, jednak dziwne, nieznane rośliny były dowodem jego twierdzeń. To pozwoliło sekcie porozumieć się z najsilniejszymi przywódcami skłóconych Orczych klanów i wymusić na nich zawieszenie broni na okres jednego roku. Pod koniec tego okresu obiecali szansę udanego przejęcia nowego świata. Pierwsza Inwazja :Kontrolowanie wyrwy było łatwiejsze, gdy robiła się większa i po upływie trzech księżyców była ona gotowa do wysłania oddziału żołnierzy do nowego świata. Niebieski krąg energii o średnicy zdolnej przepuścić dwóch rosłych Orków został zaprezentowany wodzom Orczych klanów. Wokół kręgu trzaskały czerwone i czarne ogniki. Przez portal miało przejść siedmiu wojowników i powrócić z raportem na temat typu ziem i stworzeń, które żyją po drugiej stronie. Gdy Czarnoksiężnicy zaczęli swe inkantacje, by wzmocnić moc wyrwy, dało się słyszeć wycie - z początku ciche, lecz później przenikliwe jak skowyt wilka do księżyca. Gdy dźwięk był tak głośny, że niemal wywoływał natychmiastową głuchotę, wojownicy zostali otoczeni przez krąg, teraz rozświetlany tysiącami kolorów szalejących w kosmicznym tańcu. To, co czekało tę siódemkę przerosło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. :Spalenie wioski było prostą sprawą, ledwie wartą wspomnienia. Czyniono to setki razy i tyle samo razy planowano to zrobić. Pierwszym realnym punktem oporu była grupa dziwnych, kanciastych budynków. Gliniasta ścieżka prowadziła do trzech farm. Szarość świtu została rozproszona przez słońce wstające nad szczytami wzgórz. Było jasną, żółtą kulą, która świeciła dwa razy mocniej, jak nasze, czyniąc dni bardzo upalnymi. Wtedy z dziwnej chaty wyszedł ktoś, kto musiał być członkiem prawdziwej rasy tych ziem. Stworzenia te były niskie, różowe i pozbawione muskulatury. Wojownicy uśmiechnęli się do siebie, wiedząc, że jeśli to byli reprezentanci tutejszego gatunku, podbicie tego świata będzie kwestią chwili. Wyskakując z ukrycia ruszyli do wioski i wymordowali wszystkich żywych. Mężczyźni stawili niewielki opór, lecz kobiety i dzieci sparaliżowani patrzyli na rzeź. W domostwach nie było wielu cennych przedmiotów, lecz składy były pełne smacznego zboża. Trzoda również okazała się cenna, więc spakowali to, co mogli, a resztę oddali płomieniom. Błyskotki, które przynieśli ze sobą były dziełem rzemiosła nieznanego Orkom i szybko zostały odebrane przez przywódców klanowych do ich własnych skarbców. Ten nowy świat, wielki i pozbawiony silnych obrońców, miał się okazać klejnotem w koronie Orków. :Nasza dewiza była prosta - tylko najsilniejszy może żyć. Wszystkie tematy polityczne czy spory były rozwiązywane w drodze otwartej dyskusji. To często prowadziło do gwałtownych zachowań, lecz było najszybszym i najprostszym sposobem do osiągnięcia porozumienia w większości spraw. Każdy Ork miał prawo do wygłoszenia swoich argumentów, tak długo jak był w stanie poprzeć je faktami i stalą. Zgłoszenie własnego zdania jest oznaką siły, a siła jest wysoce ceniona wśród hord. Kluczowy manewr w bitwie potrafi wynieść dowódcę i jego wojowników na honorowe miejsca. Utrzymanie ich jest jednak trudne, gdyż im wyżej ktoś wejdzie, tym twardszy będzie upadek. :W tym czasie nauczyliśmy się wiele o tym nowym świecie i tych, którzy go zamieszkują. Mimo że trudno nam było ich zrozumieć, wydawali się w wielu aspektach podobni do nas. Celny cios w głowę kończył się śmiercią. Brak pożywienia prowadził do śmierci głodowej. Ból działał na nich w taki sam sposób, jak na wszystkich naszych wrogów i okazał się efektywnym sposobem na wyciąganie informacji. Szturm na Fort Stormwind :Wiedza, że to miejsce nazywa się Azeroth, a jego mieszkańcy nazywali siebie Ludźmi, była pośród pierwszych strzępków informacji, jakie uzyskaliśmy. Zaczęliśmy zajmować Azeroth posuwając się ostrożnie i ucząc się, jednak szybko zaczęła przeważać lekkomyślność i chciwość wodzów Orczych klanów. Po długiej dyskusji zdecydowano, że szturm na wysoki pałac na północy pozwoli zmiażdżyć przeciwnika i postawić Orków na pozycji władcy. Przez wyrwę przechodziło coraz więcej wojowników, a wraz z nimi przybywała esencja naszego świata. Czarnoksiężnicy twierdzili, że to jeden z efektów działania portalu, lecz krainy wokół naszego przejścia szybko stały się tak pustynne, jak nasz dom. :Wejście do zamku było prostą sprawą, gdyż dobrobyt sprawił, że kraina była dla nas cenna, a Ludzie byli słabi. Strażnicy nie byli gotowi, gdy nasze oddziały wlały się przez bramy i mury fortecy. Mężczyźni dzielnie stawali, lecz szybko nasza siła i liczebność ich przytłoczyła. Zwycięstwo było pewne aż do nadejścia wspaniałych konnych żołnierzy. Te potwory jeździły na muskularnych i szybkich bestiach, które wdarły się w nasze szeregi i zadały tak wiele obrażeń naszym żołnierzom, jak i siedzący na ich grzbietach jeźdźcy. Ci rycerze, jak się nazywali, zebrali pozostałych przy życiu swoich żołnierzy i zaczęli nas wypierać z zamku. Z każdym krokiem byliśmy zmuszeni się cofać ku bramie do naszego świata. Jakimiś magicznymi sposobami wciążbyli za nami, obok oraz na naszej ścieżce. Ledwie udało nam się dotrzeć do krańca bagien, które obecnie otaczały portal i zgubić pościg na podmokłych ścieżkach. Powstanie Blackhanda :Minęło piętnaście lat odkąd ta brzemienna w skutki decyzja zmieniła bieg naszego przeznaczenia. Wielu nawoływało do zamknięcia bramy, lecz inne frakcje postulowały zaatakowanie Ludzi wszystkimi naszymi siłami. Wśród tego chaosu pojawił się jeden Ork o wielkim sprycie i zdolności podstępu. Dzięki zręcznym manipulacjom i wykorzystaniu wsparcia jego głos zyskiwał coraz większe znaczenie. Gdy poradził sobie z kluczowymi oponentami, niewielu mogło sprzeciwić się jego planom, a wśród naszego ludu rozpoczęły się rządy wielkiego Wodza Wojennego Orków Blackhanda. :Jego okrucieństwo i dominacja w bitwie ustępowały tylko żądzy władzy. Dokładnie zbadał sposób, w jaki armie Ludzi były w stanie pokonać przytłaczającą liczbę Orków dzięki zręcznej strategii i podstępowi. Z badań nauczył się, by wprowadzić organizację w do tej pory nieskoordynowanych atakach naszych oddziałów. Zasięgał również rady obu klanów sztuk tajemnych, poszukując nowych broni, których mógłby użyć. Kulminacją jego planów było zjednoczenie wszystkich Orczych klanów - Armii, Czarnoksiężników i Nekromantów - by sprowadzić nieuchronną zgubę na rasę Ludzi. Czas Chaosu nadchodzi. en:The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Kategoria:Horda